Je n'abandonnerai pas
by ElineBlackMalfoy
Summary: Le circuit asiatique est terminé. Aichi se trouve maintenant au lycée. Tout va pour le mieux pour lui et ses amis, surtout Kai ! Enfin c'était avant l'apparition d'une certaine personne... Aichi/Kai ceci est ma première histoire sur Cardfight Vanguard venez lire s'il vous plait ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Je n'abandonnerai pas**

Il faisait chaud, en ce samedi matin. Le ciel bleu donnait envi de s'évader, s'amuser, voir ses amis.

En voyant le beau temps, Sendou Aichi se réveilla de bonne humeur. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que le Cardfight Vanguard Circuit c'était fini. Pour Aichi rien n'avait changé malgré qu'il soit maintenant le champion du continent Asiatiques de Vanguard avec ses deux amis, Tokura Misaki et Katsuragi Kamoui.

Aichi était rentré en première année au lycée Miyaji, quinze jours auparavant. Il avait décidé de former un Club de Vanguard. C'était ainsi que le leader de la team Q4 se fit de nouveaux amis partageant la même passion pour le jeu de carte.

Le bleuté devait retrouver ses amis, nouveau comme ancien, ce matin même, au magasin Card Capital, devenu en quelque sorte leur quartier général pour le weekend.

Le jeune champion se leva, prit ses vêtements qu'il avait préparé la veille, et partit se préparer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois prêt, l'aîné de la famille Sendou, descendit prendre son déjeuner, qu'il se dépêcha de manger. A peine eut-il fini, qu'Aichi était déjà parti en direction du magasin de carte.

Quand Aichi franchit les portes du magasin, l put voir que tous ses amis étaient déjà là. Misaki à la caisse en train de lire un magazine, Shingo et Noaki étaient en plein combat, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs, Kourin regardait leur combat d'un air blasé, même si on pouvait apercevoir un micro sourire.

Sur les tables du magasin, il y avait Miwa qui expliqué, on ne sait quoi avec de grand gestes, a de jeunes combattants. Komoui essayait de se faire remarquer par sa petite sœur, sans succès. Et enfin il aperçut Kai.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait le maître des Kagero, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Cela avait intrigué le jeune Sendiu quand il s'en été aperçu Aichi avait donc énormément réfléchit pour pouvoir comprendre ses sentiments. Il en avait déduit que c'était l'excitation de faire des combats avait Kai qui faisait augmenter son rythme cardiaque.

Il salua tout le monde et la matinée se passa très vite pour le bleuté qui enchaina les combats.

A midi, tout le groupe de combattants allèrent en centre-ville manger ensemble.

Apres un bon repas, qui fut mouvementé entre les disputes de Shingo et Noaki, les blagues de Miwa et plein d'autres choses, Aichi et ses amis retournèrent à Card Capital

Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, Aichi se retrouva à terre par une jeune fille de leur âge criant :

_\- AICHIIIII ! _

**KT/AS KT/AS**

La journée avait très bien commencé pour Kai. Le soleil était au rendez-vous. Il faisait chaud mais pas trop. Il avait pu faire des combats de son jeu préféré, Vanguard. Mais surtout, il avait pu passer du temps avec son ange.

Quand il l'avait vu arrivé, le maître des Kagero n'avait pu empêcher son cœur de battre a cent à l'heure, n'y de sentir des papillons se promener sur tout son corps en sentant le regard du bleuté sur lui. Heureusement qu'il avait une bonne maîtrise de lui, sinon le monde entier serait déjà au courant de son amour pour le leadeur de l'équipe Q4. Et oui, lui, Kai Toshiki, était tombé éperdument amoureux de Sendou Aichi.

Il avait donc eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas étrangler cette fille qui avait sauté autour du cou de son ange. Mais ce qui l'avait encore plus énervé était que son amour semblait connaître cette pouf.

\- _Ève ! Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu étais en Europe avec tes parents._

_\- Je suis venue pour te voir mon cœur, bien évidemment ! _

Sans qu'il ne puisse sen empêcher, l'œil gauche du maître Kagero était pris d'un tic nerveux. Il allait vraiment tuer cette fille.

\- _Ève-san,_ dit Emi, _tu peux te lever ?_ _Tu es en train d'étouffer Aichi._

À peine la petite sœur d'Aichi eut-elle prononcé ses mots la dénommé Ève se leva en vitesse, s'excusant auprès du jeune champion en l'aidant a se relever. Ce fut Misaki qui posa la question que tout le monde se posait.

\- _Qui es-tu_ ?

Ce fut Aichi qui répondit.

\- _Je vous présente Ève Nadeshi. C'est une amie d'enfance. On était dans la même classe en primaire. Elle a déménagé depuis plusieurs années en Europe_

\- _Que fait-elle ici alors ?_ Demanda Kai froidement.

\- _Je suis revenue au Japon pour ramener mon fiancé avec moi en Europe_, dit d'une voix joyeuse Ève.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid sur tout le groupe de combattant. Après avoir entendu le mot " financé", Kai eu un TRES mauvais présentement.

**KT/AS KT/AS**

Après s'être relevé de sa rencontre avec le sol, Aichi avait présenté son amie d'enfance. Ève avait bien changé. Quand elle était petit, elle était méprisé, tout comme lui par les autres élèves, à cause de ses rondeurs et de ses cheveux blonds qui prouvé qu'elle était une métisse. C'est dans la souffrance qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Aujourd'hui, elle était légèrement plus grande que lui, elle avait perdu ses rondeurs d'enfance qui étaient remplacé par des traits fins et féminins. Ses cheveux blonds qui étaient courts sont maintenant longs et ondulés qui lui arrivèrent jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ses yeux verts bouteille étaient maintenant soulignés d'un léger crayon noir. Aichi ne pouvait le nier, son amie était devenue une belle jeune femme. Quand il entendit la raison de son retour, il demanda

\- _Mais tu es trop jeune !? Pourquoi tu te marierais ?_

\- _C'est la tradition_, répondit-elle à son ami_. Tu te souviens que je viens d'une très vieille famille japonaise ?_ Aichi acquiesça. _Ma famille respecte les traditions depuis des générations. Il est donc de mon devoir et de mon honneur de les respecter à mon tour._

\- _Mais cela ne se fait pu de nos jours_, dit Komoui.

\- _Les anciennes familles comme la mienne le font toujours. Si je ne le fait pas se serait un immense déshonneur pour moi et ma famille._

\- _Tu as dit '' ramener avec moi mon fiancé '' et non trouver. Qui est ton fiancé ? Tu le connais n'est ce pas ?_

C'est Kai qui avait posé cette question, avec le ton qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec les personnes qu'il n'aimait pas. Aichi ne comprenait pas. Tout dans l'attitude de Kai montrait qu'il n'aimait pas Ève. D'habitude, il est distant avec les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas mais ses personnes le laisser indifférent. Alors que là, on pouvait clairement voir qu'il ne m'aimait pas son amie d'enfance. Le champion de Vanguard fut sorti de ses pensées quand son amie répondit à son rival.

-_ En effet, je le connais. _Ève avait baissé la tête et avait presque chuchoté la réponse.

\- _Et qui est-ce ?_ Redemanda encore plus froidement le maître des Kagero.

La blonde releva la tête et regarda le bleuté dans les yeux.

\- _Sendou Aichi._

**KT/AS KT/AS**


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'abandonnerai pas

**Note de l'auteur**** : Bonjour ! Et voilà le second chapitre ! J'aimerai remercier ****Tsukiyomi-Hime pour m'avoir laissé une review, mis des ses auteur suivie et favori ainsi que ma fic ! cela m'a fait drôlement plaisir ! tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! :-) **

**Ensuite merci Tsubasa Sora de d'avoir rajouté ma fic dans ses suivie et ses favori !**

**Je vous dis bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2

\- _Sendou Aichi_

Kai, à l'entente du nom de son ange, sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre. Ce n'est pas possible. C'était une blague. Aichi ne pouvait pas être le fiancé de cette...cette...

Le maître des Kagero n'arrivait même pas à la décrire.

\- _Mo...moi,_ babultina le maître des Royale Paladin en se montrant du doigt.

\- _Mais je croyais que les mariages arrangés ne se faisaient qu'entre ancienne famille traditionnelle ?_ C'est Emi qui avait posé la question.

_\- C'est exact_, répondit Ève.

\- _Donc tu te trompes !_ Dit Morikawa. _Aichi ne vient pas d'une famille traditionnelle. _

\- _C'est toi qui te trompe,_ dit d'une voix calme l'héritière Nadeshi_, Aichi et Emi sont les deux derniers membres encore vivant de la très vielle famille Sendou. Malheureusement leur père et leurs grands-parents sont morts avant qu'il ne puisse être formé sur leurs origines. Mais Aichi sommes bien fiancé. Mes parents, chefs de la famille, et les grands parents d'Aichi, chef de la famille Sendou à l'époque, ont réalisé ce contrat de mariage peut après notre naissance. _

\- _Mais...mais ce n'est pas possible Ève_, dit Aichi ne réalisant toujours pas ce que son amie d'enfance venait de dire, _ma mère ne vient pas d'une famille traditionnelle. Si ce que tu disais été vrai, ma mère n'aurait jamais pu être marié à mon père. _

\- _Ton père était une exception_, continua la '' fiancée'' d'Aichi. _Tu sais que ton père et ta mère se sont connus au lycée_.

Aichi et Emi acquiescèrent tandis que les autres écoutés l'échange avec attention surtout Kai.

Depuis qu'il avait entendu le nom d'Aichi, voulait trouver une solution pour empêcher ce mariage. Peut-être que l'histoire des parents de son ange lui donnerai cette solution. Car s'enfuir du Japon sans le dire à personne et en enlevant le bleuté n'était sûrement pas la meilleure des idées.

\- _Ton père avait un mariage arrangé avec ma mère depuis sa naissance. Il s'était résigné. C'était la tradition après tout. Sauf qu'à son entrée au lycée il rencontra ta mère Miko et il en tomba amoureux. Il s'opposa alors à ses parents refusant ce mariage. Il lui fallut un an pour réussir à les convaincre. Mais il restait toujours un problème. Le contrat de mariage entre la famille Sendou et Nadeshi. Ton père Aichi dû faire un sacrifice. Son fils devrait se marier à la future fille de la famille Nadeshi_.

Un silence se créa à la fin de l'explication. Kai ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne voulait pas laisser son ange à une autre que lui. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il savait peu de choses sur les familles traditionnelles, mais une règle était connue de tous. Peu importe ce que se passe, annuler un contrat de mariage entre deux familles était quasiment impossible. Car un contrat de mariage était signé entre les chefs des deux familles. Donc la seule solution serait que le père de cette fille, cette voleuse, annule ce mariage. Et soudain Kai eu un flash.

\- _Mais ce n'est pas possible !_ Dit Aichi. _Je veux dire on est trop jeune! On ne peut pas se marier !_

\- _Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça_ ? Ève avait prononcé cette phrase les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

\- _Ce...ce n'est pas ça_, répondit le champion Vanguard_, je t'aime comme une amie. Je ne peux pas me marier avec toi. On n'est pas amoureux_. Aichi rougit quand il prononça cette phrase.

\- _L'amour viendra avec le temps. Comme pour mes parents. Et puis, on ne rien y faire. Ce sont nos parents les chefs de famille. On ne peut pas aller contre cette décision. _

\- _Tu as tords._

C'est Kai qui avait fait cette déclaration.

-_Je ne crois pas_, répondit la blonde, _cela fait pratiquement dix ans que j'étudie les traditions des vieilles familles. Je ne me trompe pas._

Éve avait bien vu que le châtain avait des sentiments pour son fiancé. Elle était arrivée le matin chez la famille Sendou, voulant voir Aichi le plus vite possible. Il lui avait tant manqué ! Mais malheureusement Miko lui avait dit que le bleuté était déjà parti pour le magasin de carte. Elle s'était alors rendue à ce lieu qui était cher à son futur mari. Une fois au magasin, la blonde avait tout de suite repérer son ami d'enfance dont elle était tombé amoureuse. Il avait changé. Surtout moralement. Lui qui était un petit garçon qui se faisait battre sans rien dire, qui n'aimait pas aller à l'école n'existait plus. Il avait laissé la place à un jeune homme sûr de lui et qui n'abandonne jamais.

Elle s'était donc mise dans un coin sans se faire remarquer. Et l'avait observé jusqu'à ce qu'il aille manger en ville. Mais l'héritière n'avait pas observé qu'Aichi mais aussi ses amis. Surtout le châtain, quand elle avait vu le regard qu'il posé sur le bleuté ! Il avait un regard amoureux. Les autres ne le voyaient peut être pas mais elle si, après tout elle avait le même.

Mais ses doutes c'était confirmé quand elle avait intercepté le regard meurtrier qu'il lui avait lancé quand elle avait sauté autour du cou de Aichi, lui prouvant que le dénommé Kai était bel et bien jaloux.

Donc qu'il lui dise qu'elle se trompe pour qu'il puisse récupérer Aichi, elle ne l'accepterai pas. Elle ne se laisserai pas faire !

\- _Seul les chefs de famille peuvent annuler le mariage c'est ça_ ? Redemanda Kai.

\- _Effectivement_, dit d'un ton méfiante la jeune fille, _mais mon père ne brisera jamais le contrat._

\- _Ton père non. Mais Aichi oui. _

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du maître Kagero.

Tout le monde regardés le châtain sans comprendre.

\- _Les grands parents et le père d'Aichi étant mort, cest lui qui est maintenant le nouveau chef de famille. Il peut donc annuler le mariage s'il le souhaite._

À la fin de la phrase de son rival dans le coeur d'Aichi, Ève compris la stratégie du combattant Vanguard. Mais malheureusement pour lui ça ne marchera pas.

\- _C'est vrai ?_ demanda Aichi. _Je peux vraiment faire ça ? _

Aichi avait posé la question, non pas parce que il n'aimait pas Eve. Au contraire, il la considérait même comme une seconde petite sœur. Et il le savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer plus que cela. Donc s'il pouvait vraiment annuler ce mariage cela serait mieux pour tous les deux. Alors si ce ue Kai disait été vrai, il annulerai ce mariage. Pour son propre bonheur ainsi que celui de son amie d'enfance.

Pour Eve, c'était différent. Quand Aichi avait posé cette question, il y avait tellement d'espoir dans son regard et dans sa voix que cela lui fit comme si elle recevait un poignard en plein cœur. Elle l'aimait tellement.

Alors que pour Kai, le fait d'entendre autant d'espoir dans la voix de son Ange que cela l'avait rassuré. Cela signifié qu'Aichi n'éprouvé pas de sentiments pour la blonde.

\- _Tu pourrais effectivement annuler le mariage, admit difficilement l'héritière Nadeshi, mais le contrat serait toujours d'actualité et se serait ta sœur qui épouserait, alors, mon petit frère quand ils auront nos âges, pour compenser l'annulation de celui-ci, pour que nos deux familles soient enfin liés._

Aichi ne savait pas quoi penser. Il pouvait annuler ce mariage comme il le désirait, mais cela condamné sa petite sœur. D'un autre côté le champion Vanguard ne savait toujours pas si cette histoire de vieille famille ainsi que de mariage était vrai. Pour cela il devait demander à sa mère.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Eve déclara

\- _Si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux toujours demander à Miko. Elle te le confirmera. Et sache que le contrat n'officialise pas totalement le mariage. Il y a également une cérémonie. Après la cérémonie, plus rien ne pourra briser la fusion entre nos deux familles. Comme tu n'as pas reçu l'enseignement que tu aurais dû avoir, mon père voulait que je te prévienne. Il te laisse jusqu'à demain pour choisir si tu préfères te marier avec moi ou Emi avec mon frère. Si tu acceptes, la cérémonie pour officialiser notre union sera dans une semaine._

Aichi ne savait vraiment quoi en penser. Il devait rentrer. Il avait besoin de parler à sa mère. Sans répondre à son amie d'enfance, Aichi sortit du magasin.

Ses amis n'avaient aucunes réactions sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tous se posaient des questions. Et si cela avait été eux à la place d'Aichi qu'auraient-ils fait à sa place ? Auraient-ils sacrifié leur petite sœur pour pouvoir vivre leur propre vie. Ou se seraient-ils sacrifiés pour permettre à leur sœur de vire la vie qu'elle souhaite.

Alors que tout le monde était dans ses pensées, Kai partit à son tour. Merde ! Son plan tombé à l'eau. Il connaissait trop bien son Ange pour savoir qu'il préférait se marier lui-même avec cette pimbêche plutôt que de priver sa sœur du choix de vivre sa vie comme elle le veut.

Kai sortit de ses pensées tortueuses par justement celle qu'il était en train de torturer.

\- _Kai-kum_

\- _Ce sera Toshiki pour toi, cracha le châtain en se retournant vers la blonde._

\- _Bien Toshiki-san. Je voulais juste te dire que tu n'as aucune chance de gagner._

\- _Je trouverai un moyen_, dit le maître des Kagero. Il n'avait pas besoin de caché ses intentions ni ses sentiments avec qu'elle. Il savait très bien qu'elle l'avait percé à jour_. Peu importe lequel ! Mais je ne laisserai pas Aichi se marrier avec toi. Je préfère encore vendre mon âme au diable._

\- _Quoi que tu dises. Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à me voir au bras d'Aichi, car nous le savons tous les deux, Aichi préféra se marier avec moi plutôt que de forcer Emi faire un mariage avec mon frère._

Kai ne répondit rien. Il préféra tourner le dos à l'héritière Nadeshi, et parti pour rentrer chez lui

**Et voilà ! avez vous aimé ? Si oui laissé un review ! et je vous dit à la prochaine **

**Ja-nee !**

**ElineBlackMalfoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je n'abandonnerai pas **

**Note de l'auteur :****Bonjour ! et oui voilà déjà un nouveau chapitre ! bon la vérité et que j'ai un peu d'avance dans l'histoire et qu'il me reste encore un chapitre d'avance donc je me suis dit je vais faire plaisir à mes lecteurs en leur mettant la suite ! Bon par contre la chapitre qu'il me reste d'avance je vais attendre un peu avant le poster, genre que j'ai fini celui d'après ! comme ça vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps ! :-) **

**Je remercie encore ****Tsukiyomi-Hime pour m'avoir laissé encore une fois une review ^^ tu nas pas à rougir des compliment tu les mérites ^^ et j'ai aussi hâte de lire la suite de t'es fics ! **

**Et maintenant place à la lecture ! Bisous !**

Kai avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Quand il était rentré dans son appartement, il s'était directement mis devant son ordinateur avec une seule idée en tête : trouver une solution pour arrêter ce mariage.

Mais le maître des Kageros peut résumer ses recherches en un seul moi : RIEN !

Il avait passé une nuit blanche pour ne rien trouver. On pouvait clairement dire qu'il était frustré. Le combattant Vanguard avait donc décidé d'aller faire un tour au parc avant d'aller au magasin, entendre la réponse d'Aichi.

Après vingt minutes à errer sans but dans le parc, le châtain arriva au niveau de la fontaine où son Ange avait l'habitude de venir réfléchir et justement le bleuté était assis au bord.

Kai s'assit, sans dire un mot, à côté de l'homme de sa vie. Il appréciait le silence entre eux cela n'avait rien de pesant, au contraire, il plutôt relaxant. Si Aichi voulait lui parler, il pouvait. Il l'écouterait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas forcer le bleuté à se confier. Il fallait le laisser venir à lui. Kai eut à attendre seulement 5 minutes_._

\- _Comment en est-on arrivé là ? _

Kai ne répondit rien. La question étant purement rhétorique. Aichi continua alors.

\- _C'est vrai ! Hier encore j'étais un simple lycéen qui aimait jouer à Vanguard ! Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, j'apprends que je fais partie d'une vieille famille japonaise, suivant d'anciennes traditions, et qu'en plus je suis le chef de famille. Et pour combler le tout, je dois me marier avec mon amie d'enfance que je considère comme étant une seconde sœur à mes yeux._

Aichi soupira. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa vie puisse être aussi chamboulée en un jour.

\- _Donc ta mère t'a confirmé ce que l'autre t'avait dit,_ affirma Kai

\- _Oui _

\- _Pour moi, que tu viennes d'une famille traditionnelle ou d'une autre, ne change strictement rien pour moi. Tu es toujours Aichi._

Quand Aichi entendit cela, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Savoir que Kai et que tous ses amis resteraient à ses côté même si il se mariait et devenait chef de famille, en était peut être la cause. Cela était rassurant. Pourtant il était persuadé que si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre qu'il lui avait dit, son cœur ne bâterait pas aussi fortement.

Mais malheureusement, en pensant à son futur mariage, il avait quand même un pincement au cœur. Et ce pincement était encore plus fort, quand il regarda le maître des Kagero. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Kai était celui qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde de Vanguard. C'était grâce à lui s'il était devenu celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. En se mariant à Eve, il avait l'impression de trahir le châtain. Comme à l'époque, où il était aveuglé par le pouvoir du Psyqualia.

\- _Tu comptes réellement te marier avec cette fille, Aichi ? _

\- _Elle s'appelle Eve. Et je n'ai pas le choix Kai-kun_

\- _On a toujours le choix !_

\- _Non je ne l'ai pas ! Pas cette fois ! Si je n'accepte pas ce mariage avec Eve, c'est Emi qui en subira les conséquences. Et je veux lui éviter ça._

\- _Et si je trouvais un moyen pour arrêter tout ça, ne suivrais-tu ? _

Kai avait dit ça, en plantant son regard vert dans celui bleu du champion.

\- _Pourquoi as-tu l'air de tant vouloir que ce mariage n'est pas lieux ? Je ne te comprends plus Kai-kun. C'est comme tes réactions très froides envers Eve. Alors que tu ne la connais pas. Pourquoi as-tu ce genre de réactions ? Explique-moi._

Kai était pris au dépourvu. Cela fait un moment qu'il voulait dévoiler ses sentiments à son Ange. Mais la peur d'être rejeter, l'avait toujours fait retarder ce moment. Et puis il ne s'était pas du tout imaginé faire sa déclaration dans ces circonstances. Mais si il ne le faisait maintenant, il n'en aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion avec ce foutu mariage.

Autre chose qui était important est que si il faisait sa déclaration maintenant cela ferai peut être changé la décision de son Amour.

Et puis enfin les deux grands yeux bleu qui le regardé avec un regard tellement suppliant qu'il ne pouvait rien lui caché.

Le seul problème qui resté maintenant était la façon dont il devait lui dire. Kai n'étant pas quelqu'un montrant ses sentiments, il ne pouvait pas simplement il dire ''je t'aime''. Aichi le prendrait sûrement pour une blague. Alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose pour lire faire comprendre. Mais finalement, le destin en décidé autrement quand Aichi parla.

Aichi attendait toujours la réponse à sa question. Il avait vu les sourcils de son ami se fronçaient quand il lui avait posé la question, prouvant que le châtain réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il lui allait lui donner. Mais là, cela faisait déjà deux minutes que le silence régnait.

\- _Kai-kum, ça v…_

Le champion asiatique Vanguard n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que deux lèvres viennent se poser sur les siennes. Que se passait-il ? Kai, son ami, son rival, l'embrassait ! Mais pourquoi ? Quand le baiser fut rompu pour seul le châtain dit trois petits mots qui bouleversa plus qu'il ne semblait le bleuté.

\- _Je t'aime…_

KT/AS KT/AS

\- _Je t'aime…_

Ça y est ! Il lui avait enfin dévoilé ses sentiments. Mais maintenant Kai se sentait gêné. On peut dire qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit assez longtemps avant d'embrassait son Ange. Mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Quand il les avait vus bougé, cela avait été le déclencheur. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvé ! Il savait enfin quelles goûtes elles avaient ! Cependant, le maître des Kagero avait honte car il été sûr que cela était le premier baiser de son Amour. Il lui avait en quelque sorte volé. Mais d'un autre côté, il était contant et joyeux. Il avait été le premier à l'embrasser mais surtout, il l'avait embrassé avant Eve et cette pensée le remplissait de joie.

Le châtain n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit, dès que le bleutés eut l'air de reprendre ses esprits, il s'enfuit. Kai resta seul au bord de la fontaine et prenant la fuite de Aichi comme un poignard dans le cœur.

KT/AS KT/AS

Aichi courait. Où ? Il ne savait pas. Il devait juste courir pour éviter de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer quelques minutes plutôt.

Pourquoi Kai avait fait ça ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui alors qu'il allait accepter de se marier à Eve.

Mais ce qui effrayé le plus le combattant Vanguard, c'est qu'il avait amé ça ! Il avait voulu que le temps s'arrête et qu'il ne reprenne jamais.

Il était forcément en train de rêver. Il allait se réveiller, découvrir que Eve était toujours en Europe avec ses parents, qu'il ne venait pas d'une vieille famille traditionnelle. Et quand il se rendrait au magasin, il verrait Kai et ils feront un combat. Kai ne lui aurait jamais dit '' Je t'aime'' et ne l'aurait jamais embrassé.

A cette pensée, Aichi s'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas oublié. Il ne voulait pas que cela ne soit qu'un rêve. En vérité, il aimerait recommencer encore et encore. Rien que le fait de l'imaginer, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Puis il se rappela ce que sa mère lui avait dit quand il avait 5 ans et qu'il voulait savoir comment sa mère avait su qu'elle aimait son père.

''_Je pensais à lui tout le temps, rien que le regarder faisait battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure. Mais c'est quand il m'a embrassé pour la première fois que j'ai compris. Car je n'avais plus qu'une envie, c'était de recommencer encore.''_

Est-ce qu'il pensait toujours à Kai ?

Pas toujours. Enfin quand il se réveillait le matin, il espérait le voir le soir au magasin de carte. Il imaginait sans cesse les combats qu'il pourrait avoir avec lui durant les cours, ce qui énervé les professeurs qui le traité alors de rêveur. Le midi, il se demandait si le châtain s'amusait bien avec Mia et Morikawa. Et une fois la journée finit, une grande joie l'envahissait. Durant ces combats il espérait toujours que Kai le regarde et le félicite lui prouvant qu'il était son égal.

Aichi se rendit compte, que sans s'en apercevoir il pensait tout le temps à Kai. Kai était en réalité le centre de son monde. Sans lui la vie n'avait aucun sens. Mais ce qui effrayer le plus le bleuté, c'est qu'il avait encore envie de goûter les lèvres du châtain. La vérité lui parut alors clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Il était amoureux de Kai.

**Et voilà encore un chapitre de passé ! alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Review Please :D**

**A bientôt **

**ElineBlackMalfoy **

**P.s : Pour ceux qui suivre mais autres fics Une Nouvelle Vie et Destiné je vous rassure je ne les ai pas abandonnée ! C'est juste que j'ai le syndrôme de la page blanche pour les deux fics à mon plus grand malheur ! Mais j'ai bonne espoir que maintenant que c'est les vacances je puisse quand même les avancés ! à la prochaine ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour cher lecteur ! Je vous ai manqué ? Attendais un peu avant de me jeter vos tomates ! J'ai de très bon explication au fait d'avoir mis t'en de temps à mettre la suite ! Je suis actuellement au Canada ( à Montréal pour êtes plus précis ) pour un semestre d'étude. Et il se trouve que la chance n'est pas avec moi malgré ce que l'on pourrai pensé ! Après un retard de 9h de mon vol, avoir marché plus d'une heure pour trouvé ma résident de séjour, arriver à la résidence personne pour m'acceuillir et me remette les clés de ma chambre, se fut mon ordination qui continua ma série de malchance et n'effectuant pas les mises à jours de Windows 8 correctement me faisant ainsi perdre tout mon avancement sur mon histoire ! **

**Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ma détresse sur le moment ! Je devais réécrire TOUT mes chapitres ! Ma motivation était à 0 ! Mais finalement grâce au message de Tsukiyomi-hime et au magnifique paysage des chutes de Niagara que je suis allée voir ce week end ma motivation mets revenu c'est pour je suis fière de vous annoncez le publication du chapitre 4 !**

**Bon je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et vous remercie tous pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé pour le chapitre précédant ! **

_**Je n'abandonnerai pas **_

**Chapitre 4 : **

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Aichi était après que Kai est fait sa déclaration. Mais Kai n'avait pas bougé. Il ne cessait de se dire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû embrasser le bleuté et encore moins se déclarer. Ça fait tellement mal de se faire rejeter. Même si le champion ne lui avait pas dit clairement, sa fuite elle voulait tout dire.

Et le fait que son Ange allait se marier avec cette pimbêche blonde ne faisait qu'empirer le mal qui le rongé.

Le pire est qu'il devait se rendre au magasin pour entendre le choix d'Aichi, même si il le connaissait déjà.

Et puis finalement était-il vraiment obligé d'y aller ? Est-ce que sa présence est-elle vraiment nécessaire ? Tout ce qu'il y verra, c'est le regard de victoire d'Eve ainsi que celui d'Aichi sur lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ses questions qu'il entendit la voix de Miwa l'appeler.

_\- Kai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas encore au magasin ? pourtant je pensais que tu serais un des premiers à y être ! Dans ce cas, on fait la route ensemble ? _

Kai ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se lever sans dire un mot. Il marcha au côté du blond sans un mot, malgré les multiples tentatives de son camarade lycéen. Ses jambes le portèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Il ne pensait plus à rien.

Il passa la porte du magasin, et remarqua que tout le monde était là, enfin non justement il manquait son Ange. Non il manquait Aichi. Il n'avait pu le droit de lui donner des surnoms même dans ses pensées. Il n'arriverait jamais à passer à autre chose sinon. Mais avait-il vraiment envie de tourner la page ?

Il s'installa à sa place habituelle, sans faire attention aux personnes qui le regardait, surtout celui d'Eve.

A peine s'est-il installé que la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, sur la personne que tout le monde attendait, Aichi.

Le silence était pesant. Personne ne disait un mot. Tous se contentèrent de suivre le champion Vanguard s'avancer vers son amie d'enfance. Tout le monde voulait savoir. Aichi allait-il épouser Eve ou marier sa sœur au frère de cette dernière.

Kai pu voir le regard d'Aichi pendant cinq secondes. Il avait cru voir des remord, du regret, et de la résignation. Contrairement à ce que pensait le châtain, pas de dégoût, ni de haine dans le regard azur. Il avait même cru voir de la tendresse ainsi que de l'amour. Mais ce fut tellement court, qu'il crut l'avoir imaginé. Non, il en était même persuadé. Après tout, Aichi s'était enfui en courant après sa déclaration. C'est juste qu'il voulait tellement y croire.

Il sortit de ses pensées par la voix d'Aichi qui brisa enfin le silence instauré dans le magasin.

_\- Eve, j'ai pris ma décision._

_\- Et quel est-elle ?_

_\- J'accepte. Je vais me marier avec toi. _

_\- Non Aichi, intervient sa petite sœur, tu n'es pas obliger ! Je peux très bien…_

_\- Non Emi. C'est ma décision. Et je veux que la respecte. S'il te plait_. La voix de son frère avait un petit air suppliant.

_\- Parfait. Je vais de ce pas annoncé ta décision à mon père. Il en sera heureux. On se revoit plus tard mon cœur !_

Sur ses mots, la blondes partit sans en regard sur personne à par bien sur un pour Kai. Son regard montrait clairement son air satisfait de victoire.

A peine eut-elle franchit la porte, que Kai se leva et s'en alla à son tour.

_\- Où vas-tu ? _

C'est le champion Vanguard qui avait posé la question. Kai s'arrêta mais répondit sans lui rejet un seul regard.

_\- En quoi cela t'intéresse ? _

Et sur ces mots, dit d'une froideur à faire pâlir le pôle nord, le maître des Kagero s'en alla.

**KT/AS KT/AS**

Quand Aichi fit son nouvellement amoureux partir, il ne peut s'empêcher de poser la question.

\- _Où vas-tu ?_

\- _En quoi cela t'intéresse ?_

Sa voix froide fut comme un poignard dans le cœur maintenant qu'il avait compris ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte comme ça ! Le châtain sortit. Et Aichi le suivit dans la seconde.

Il le suivit de loin dans un premier temps. Il devait attendre de trouver un endroit isolé où il pourrait être seul tous les deux. Cela lui rappela la fois, il l'avait suivi avec Miwa et Kamoui pour savoir où le châtain habitait. Quand Kai tourna à l'angle d'une rue, le champion se mit à courir pour ne par le perdre de vu. Mais comme pour la première fois, Kai avait disparu.

Aichi soupira. Il devait vraiment lui parler. Il devait s'expliquer ! Le champion se résigna à rentrer chez lui, en se promettant de parler à son ami, avant la cérémonie.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, Aichi vit Kai se tenant sur dernière lui, ce qui le fit sursauter et se retrouva à terre.

_\- Pourquoi tu me suis ? Tu ne devrais plutôt pas être avec ta ''fiancée'' à préparer le mariage ? _

La voix du châtain était toujours aussi froide. Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer. IL devait lui parler. Il devait lui dire ses sentiments avant son mariage. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Aichi se dit que finalement lui dire n'était pas une bonne solution. Après tout cela ne ferait que lui donner un espoir alors qu'il y en a aucun. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus le perdre.

Et puis s'il ne lui disait pas maintenant jamais il ne pourrait le faire ! En plus Aichi avait le sentiment que s'il ne lui disait pas aujourd'hui, le châtain partirait sans dire une mot et il ne le reverrai plus.

_\- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Continua toujours aussi froidement le Maître des Kagero_

Alors que Aichi allait répondre, Kai se retourna et commença à marcher en disant

\- _De tout façon, je m'en fou. Tu n'es rien pour moi_

Ces mots faisait autant de mal au bleuté qu'à Kai. Mais le châtain ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il devait s'éloigner d'Aichi et il ne trouvait pas d'autre solution que de se montrer froid et distant. En fait, il devait simplement redevenir la personne qu'il était avant de la rencontre. Une personne vide, sans aucun but et qui ne fait que survivre dans un monde qui ne le comprends pas et qui ne le comprendrai certainement jamais.

Pour lui, Aichi était vraiment la personne qui avait éclairé sa vie, autant au sens littéral qu'au sens propre du terme. Mais maintenant, il devait tournait la page. Le laisser derrière lui, comme une photo qu'on rangeait dans un tiroir et qu'on oublié. C'est ça. Il devait juste l'oublié,

Alors qu'il avait fait une dizaine de pas, il entendit la voix d'Aichi qui le fit se figer. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment sa voix qui le fit s'arrêtait, mais plutôt les mots que son ange prononça.

_**AS/KT AS/KT **_

\- _De tout façon, je m'en fiche. Tu n'es rien du tout pour moi_

Aichi avait mal. Ces paroles étaient de véritable coup de poignard. Pendant une demi-seconde, le champion Vanguard songea que finalement cela ne servirait à rien qu'il dévoile son amour réciproque. Mais il chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit. Il devait lui dire et il ne ferait pas marche arrière. Quoi qu'il en coût, quoi qu'il arrive, il lui dirait qu'il l'aimait aujourd'hui. Et puis cela faisait seulement quelques heures que Kai lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Le châtain ne pouvait pas êtes passé du '' Je t'aime'' à '' Tu n'es rien pour moi'' en si peu de temps !

Aichi connaissait suffisamment Kai pour savoir, qu'il lui avait dit ça seulement car il a peur d'être blessé, pour se protéger.

Kai s'éloignait, et il n'avait qu'une seule façon de l'en empêcher.

_\- Je t'aime, Kai !_

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Et ces mots eurent l'effet voulu car il vit , instantanément, le châtain se figer. Il devait continuer. Il devait tout lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Sinon Kai ne le croirait pas et il le perdrait pour toujours.

_**AS/KT AS/KT **_

\- _Je t'aime, Kai !_

Voici les mots qu'il l'avait fait se figer de surprise, mais également d'espoir et de peur ! D'espoir car peut êtes leur restaient-ils une chance pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur amour désormais réciproque malgré Eve le mariage. Mais aussi de peur, pendant une seconde il crut avoir eut une hallucination auditive et que quand il se retournerait son Ange serait reparti. Mais en voyant la lueur de détresse et d'amour dans les yeux du champion Vanguard, il sut que cela était vrai. Et cela se confirma d'avantage quand Aichi continua.

\- _Je suis désolé d'être parti tout à l'heure mais j'avais été surpris et je n'avais pas encore compris que les sentiments que je ressentais à ton égard étaient de l'amour. Mais maintenant que je sais, je voulais que tu saches que j'ai accepté ce mariage avec Eve c'est seulement pour que Emi puisse vivre la vie qu'elle souhaite. Et que si j'avais un vrai choix à faire entre elle et toi, cela aurait été toi. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à marier ma sœur par égoiste pour pouvoir vivre ma propre vie. Je sais qu'il aurait été préférable que je ne te dise rien de mes sentiments, cela aurait été plus facile, mais j'avais le sentiments que si je ne te les disais pas maintenant je te perdais et ne plus jamais te revoir. Et rien que de penser à cette idée mets insupportable._

Au fur et à mesure du discoure, non de la déclaration de son ange, Kai se rapprocha petit à petit. Tellement quand le bleuté eut fini de parler celui-ci se retrouver dos au mur, Kai encadrant sa tête de ses bras.

Si au début, le maître des Kagero avait été étonné, maintenant il abordait un immense sourire. Avec ses mots, Aichi avait redonné courage à Kai. Quoi qu'il arrive, même si cela devait lui prendre des années entières, le châtain trouverai un moyen d'empêcher ce mariage. Et s'il ne trouvait pas avant la semaine prochaine, alors il ferait en sorte que cette pimbêche et son Ange divorce. Il ne le laisserait jamais partir maintenant qu'il sait qu'il peut vivre son amour sans crainte d'être rejeté.

\- _Et tu sûr de tes sentiments Aichi ?_ Demanda quand même par sécurité Kai

\- _Oui,_ répondit immédiatement le jeune lycéen sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix

_\- Alors je te réponse la question que je t'ai posé tout à l'heure. Si je trouvais un moyen pour arrêté tout ça me suivrais-tu ?_

\- _Kai-kum, tu sais très bien que..._

_\- Réponds juste,_ l'interrompit le châtain

\- _Ou...oui, je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde_, dit Aichi en détournant le regard ses joues devenant aussi rouge que des tomates murs.

\- _Alors je te fais la promesse de trouver cette solution_

Et avant qu'Aichi ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Kai scella sa promesse en embrassant son Ange, lui montrant ainsi tout son amour et sa détermination.

**Et oui c'est déjà fini malheureusement ! Je ne sais pas quand sera posté le prochain chapitre sachant que je dois le réécrire complètement également aussi ! Mais j'espère le faire le plus rapidement possible quand même ! Il sera posté avant Noël Promis ! **

**Sur ce je vous laisse et vous dis à la prochaine ! **

**Ja-nee ! **

**ElineBlackMalfoy **


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut mes loulous ! Oui oui je sais cela fait très longtemps que vous attendez la suite. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à vous fournir à part celui de la page blanche alors que je savais ce que je voulais mettre dans mon chapitre sans réussir à le retranscrire ! Ironique n'est pas ? Enfin voilà je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira malgré la longue attente ! **

**Je n'abandonnerai pas**

**Chapitre 5**

_Deux jours avant la Cérémonie_

Aichi s'effondra sur son lit. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose. Dormir. Depuis qu'il avait accepté ce fichu mariage, il n'avait pas arrêté d'être emmené de droite à gauche par Eve. Afin de pouvoir préparer correctement la cérémonie qui officialiserait leur fiançailles Cela faisait donc 5 jours qu'il n'était pas allé à Card Capital. 5 jours sans voir ses amis. 5 jours sans voir Kai. Aichi soupira. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le maître Kagero, il lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments. Le bleuté rougie à ce souvenir. Le châtain lui avait alors promis de tout faire pour évité ce mariage. Aichi pensa alors qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour eux. Mais plus les jours passés et plus le doute s'installait dans le coeur du maître des Gold Paladin. Et si finalement, il était tout simplement impossible pour eux d'être ensemble ? Aichi ferma les yeux. Non, il ne devait pas pensé ça. Au contraire, il devait rester positif. Tant que la Cérémonie n'est pas fini, il devait croire en Kai. Car le châtain, lui, ne baisserait pas les bras alors il devait faire de même. C'est donc de nouveau déterminé que le champion Vanguard décida d'aller ce coucher. Bien sûr son sommeil ne fut pas si reposant que ça puisse qu'il rêva d'un châtain aux yeux vert lui faisant subir mille et un tortures.

_**AS/KT AS/KT**_

Quand Miwa se rendit à l'appartement de son meilleur ami, il découvrit celui-ci, le cheveux décoiffés, ses yeux verts rougis, bouffis et avec de large cernes. Sur le coup il fut étonné de le voir comme ça. Puis finalement, cela lui paru normal, vu qu'il ne restait plus que 2 jours avant la Cérémonie. Après tout il le connaissait comme si il l'avait fait lui même. Et le châtain avait sûrement du passer des nuits blanches à chercher une solution pour empêcher le mariage d'Aichi. Car bien sur, le blond avait très bien remarquer les sentiments que portait le maître des Kagero pour notre champion préféré. Il en avait même parlé à Misaki, qui l'avait deviné elle aussi. Tous les deux avait même mit en place un plan pour mettre ces deux là ensemble avant l'arrivée de Eve. Mais cette histoire n'est pas plus mal car cela avait permit à Kai de se rendre compte que s'il ne faisait rien, il allait perdre l'homme de sa vie.

_Yo Kai ! J'aimerai te demander comment tu vas, mais rien qu'en te regardant ont à la réponse donc…_

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ? répondit d'une voix froide son meilleur ami. Je suis occupé et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! _

_Calme toi ! Je suis venu voir comment tu allais et venir te donner un coup de main. _

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! dit froidement Kai. J'ai juste mal dormi. _

_C'est ça et Morikawa n'est plus fan ni de Kourin ni de Grade 3. Je sais très bien que tu es en train de chercher une solution pour empêcher le mariage d'Aichi. _

_Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Si c'est pour dire autant de connerie tu peux retourner chez toi. _

Kai allait claquer la porte au nez de son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha grâce à sa chaussure. Il rouvrit la porte et entra dans l'appartement avant de reprendre.

_Kai, Kai, Kai tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas remarquer que mon meilleur ami était amoureux_

_Bien sûr _

_Ahah ! Tu avoues ! Non mais attends une minutes tu viens de me traiter d'idiot ?_

_Miwa je suis réellement occupé. Donc si tu continues à dire des conneries, je vais vraiment tu mettre dehors ! _

_Pfff, je viens t'apporter mon aide et tu as vu comment tu me remercie, dit Miwa la main sur le coeur comme s'il était blessé. Bon alors, qu'as tu trouvé sur les mariages des vielles famille ? _

Kai soupira mais connaissant très bien le blond, il savait que ce dernier ne le laisserai pas tranquille donc autant accepter l'aide qu'on lui proposer. Ce n'est pas comme ci il arrivait à trouver ce qu'il voulait.

_Plein de chose…, dit Kai en se dirigea vers son bureau ou l'ordinateur était allumer. Mais surtout toujours la même chose…. qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de l'annuler. Même le divorce n'est pas possible. _

_Bien bien, il reçut le regard mortal Made-In-Kai-Toshiki, enfin… je veux dire que c'est nul. Ahah. Et tu as recherché au niveau de la cérémonie officialisant le contrat et le mariage. _

_Bien sûr que…, _

Kai se stoppa en réalisant qu'il n'avait fait des recherches que sur le mariage en lui même et pas ce qui l'officialiser. Comment n'y avait-il pas pu y penser plus tôt ! La clef était là ! Il en était persuadé ! Sans attendre Kai se leva de sa chaise, bousculant Miwa au passage qui c'était mis juste derrière. Il attrapa son manteau, et sortie de chez lui sans oublier de mettre son meilleur ami à la porte au passage/

_Mais… Kai ? dit avec surprise Miwa _

_Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, je dois aller quelques part. On se voit dans deux jours. _

C'est comme ça que Kai se dirigea avec détermination vers la grande bibliothèque national de Tokyo.

_**AS/KT AS/KT**_

_Jour de la Cérémonie_

Plus la cérémonie approchée plus les dernières fibres d'espoir d'Aichi partaient en fumées. Il regardait depuis la porte de la salle de réception du Manoir Nadeshi, les invitées s'installaient dans la salle les uns après les autres. Il avait réussi après plusieurs heures de négociation à inviter tout ses amis de Card Capital. Ainsi il pouvait les voir tous regroupés dans un des coins de la salle à discuter. Enfin, il n'était pas tous là en vérité. Kai était absent. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de l'absence de son brun. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de trouver une solution pour qu'il puisse être enfin ensemble ?

Aichi soupira alors qu'il refermait la porte. Alors qu'il se retournait, il vit Eve derrière lui. Celle-ci portant un kimono traditionnel. N'importe quel inconnu rentrant dans la salle penserait qu'il s'agit d'un mariage. Bon c'est vrai que les basses sont les même la seule différence était qu'il n'allait pas prononcer de voeux mais juste signer un papier officialisant les fiançailles. Le contrat fait par les chefs de famille n'étant juste un promesse.

Il pouvait voir dans le regard d'Eve qu'elle était heureuse, mais surtout il voyait dans ses yeux la même lueur qu'il possédait envers Kai. Eve était amoureuse de lui. C'est étonnant comment on voit les choses différemment quand on connaît soit même ce que peuvent ressentir les autres. Maintenant qu'il y pensait il ne sait pas comment il n'a rien remarquer plutôt. Cela expliqué mieux sa résignation à ce mariage. Après tout il était sûr que si les rôles avaient été inversés il aurait eu la même joie que Eve. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir c'était la tristesse. Il devait mettre une croix sur son avenir avec le maître Kagero et cela faisait horriblement mal.

_Tu es prêt ? Demanda d'une petit voix sa '' fiancée "_

_Autant que l'on puisse l'être, répondit d'un petit sourire le champion vanguard. _

_Tu sais c'est juste des formalités tu n'as pas à stressé. _

_Je ne suis pas stressé à cause de ça… mais plus à cause de ce qui va se passer ensuite…_

Eve soupira. Elle se doutait bien qu'il allait être difficile pour Aichi de comprendre toutes les responsabilités qui va avec le fait de venir d'une famille traditionnel. Elle s'était dis que c'était juste une pilule à passer. Eve savait qu'Aichi n'était avec personne depuis des années et elles savait de sources sûr qu'il n'était amoureux de personne. Alors pourquoi percevait-elle tant de tristesse et de résignation dans ses yeux ? Est-ce si horrible que ça de ce marier avec elle ?

_Aichi, je peux te poser une question ? demanda la blond d'une petite voix _

_Oui bien sûr. Aichi affichais un grand sourire qui était en total contradiction avec la lueur présente dans ses yeux. _

_C'est vraiment si horrible l'idée qu'on se marie ? _

_No..Non, rougis le leader des Q4. Ce..ce n'est pas ça_

_Alors pourquoi tu es aussi triste ? Les larmes commençaient à apparaître au niveau des yeux d'Eve._

_Je…, Aichi ne put continué le père d'Eve arrivant de la salle de cérémonie pour les prévenir que la cérémonie d'officialisation allait commercer. _

Aichi se tourna vers la porte de la salle en tendant son bras droit à Eve. La blonde pris sont bras mais n'avait pas pour autant oublié la question qu'elle avait poser juste avant que son père ne l'est interrompe. Et elle comptait bien avoir la réponse à sa question même si elle devait attendre la fin de la cérémonie pour l'obtenir.

Aichi regardait son amie d'enfance du coin de l'oeil. Il avait réussi à éviter la question, mais il ne connaissait bien son amie, et il savait qu'elle reviendrait à la charge dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, c'est à dire sûrement à la fin de la cérémonie.

Une boule se forma dans la gorges du bleuté quand les portes s'ouvrirent annonçant le début de l'officialisation de ses fiançailles. Il n'avait plus d'espoir maintenant. Il ne vivrait jamais la vie au côté de la personne qui l'aimait. Il ne pourrait plus jamais dire '' je t'aime '' au Maître des Kagero, sans avoir l'impression de trahit sa promesse de fiançailles puis celle de son mariage.

Plus Aichi, avancer dans l'allée l'amenant vers son destin, plus il repensait au moment qu'il avait perdu auprès de Kai en ignorant ses sentiments. Et surtout il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que aurait pu donner sa vie, au coté de son partenaire de toujours. Mais il était trop tard maintenant.

Le jeune champion sortie de ses pensées. il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de mètre avant d'arriver au niveau du chef de famille Nadeshi qui présidait la cérémonie, qui scellera à jamais sa vie et son destin. Aichi profita du peu de distance qui lui rester à faire pour regarder tout autour de lui.

A sa gauche se trouvait, tout les familles traditionnelles du Japon. Ce qui faisait une soixantaine de personnes, chaque familles étant venu en tant que chef de famille et hérité. Quand on lui avait passé la liste des invitées, il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Le bleuté pensait qu'il ne rester que qu'une dizaines de familles traditionaliste dans tout le Japon. Donc quand il découvrit qu'il exitait encore plus d'une cinquantaine de famille, il eut du mal à sans remettre. Heureusement tous n'avaient pas pu venir.

Et à sa droite, où il y avait beaucoup moins de monde, on pouvait voir sa mère, sa soeur ainsi que tout ses camarades, Miwa,Morikawa, Misaki, Kamui, Kourin… Il ne manquait juste Kai. L'absence de celui qu'il aimait lui faisait mal au coeur. Mais d'un côté, il comprenait pourquoi le maître des Kagero n'était pas venu. Le brun ne devait pas avoir réussit à trouver une solution pour empêcher ce mariage, il avait donc préféré ne pas venir que de voir celui qu'il aimait s'engager dans une autre relation sans aucun moyen de retour en arrière possible.

Emi, sa petit soeur favorite et qu'il aimait plus que tout avait bien essayer de la faire changer d'avis sur son choix de se marier avec Eve durant la semaine écoulé, en lui répétant sans cesse que elle pouvait prendre sa place. Que cela ne l'a gênée pas. Mais, Aichi n'avait pas pu se résigner à laisser sa soeur ce sacrifier à sa place, pour qu'il puisse vivre avec l'homme qu'il aime. Et encore une fois, alors qu'il s'avançait faire son destin, il vit dans les yeux de sa soeur, qu'elle pouvait prendre la place. Le bleuté fit un discret non de la tête avant de faire un sourire timide.

Du coin de l'oeil, il avait aussi aperçut Miwa ne cessant de jeter de regarder désespérer voir le porte de la salle. Il devait sûrement attendre l'arriver de son meilleur ami.

Aichi et Eve, arrivèrent enfin au niveau du matriache Nadeshi. Et alors, celui-ci commença son discours. A quel point cela été un honneur pour lui d'assister et de présider la réunion de deux ancien famille, et à quel point il était important de respecter ses traditions vielles comme le monde.

Le maître des Royales Paladins arrêta d'écouter à ce moment là. En effet, il avait déjà entendu le discours la veille lors de la répétition. Son esprit ne faisait que pensait de à ses moments avec Kai. Mais ce qu'il le rendait vraiment triste et qu'il ne l'aurait pas l'occasion de la voir une dernière fois avant son départ.

Oui son départ, après la cérémonie et le petit banquet organisé, il prendrait l'avion avec la famille Nadeshi afin de s'installer en Europe. Quand Eve, il en avait parlé en début de semaine, il avait été surpris, puis il s'est souvenu des mots de la blonde le jour de son retour : '' _Je suis revenue au Japon pour ramener mon fiancé avec moi en Europe ''. _Ainsi une fois les fiançailles officiels, il devra annoncer à ses amis son départ pour l'Europe. Qui devront à leur tour, l'annoncer à Kai quand il le veront. Aichi eut un sourire triste en s'imaginant qu'elle serait la réaction du brun.

Malheureusement, le jeune combattant fut sorti de ses pensées, grâce à un discret coup de coudre de Eve. La moment était venue. Eve allait d'abord signé la première l'accord de fiançaille, puis cela sera à son tour.

Eve lui tendit le crayon, et alors qu'il était sur le point de signer, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit dans une grand fracas ce qui fit se stopper Aichi et lui faire relever la tête. Le bleuté n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Là devant lui, se tenait Kai, en costume gris avait une chemise blanche et un cravate vert refaisant ressortir ses yeux. Et sans que personne ne puisse dire un mot. Le maître des Kagero s'avança dans l'allée jusqu'à arrivé au niveau de Eve et le brun donna une grande claque sur la joue gauche de la blonde tout en prononçant ses mots :

_Moi Kai Toshiki, m'opose à ce mariage et défit en duel Eve Nadeshi en duel pour la main de Sendou Aichi. _

_A suivre ..._

**Et Voilà ! Bon à l'origine je voulais finir cet fic avec ce chapitre mais finalement j'ai décidé de la couper en 2 donc normalement le prochain chapitre sera vraiment le dernière où vous aurez enfin le dénouement de cette histoire mais également l'épilogue ! **

**Je vous dis donc à la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews ! **

**JA-NEE !**

** ElineBlackMalfoy**


End file.
